Celos y Confeciones
by Shishi-no-seinto
Summary: Mi pimer fic, por favor lean, aún no sé hacer summary lo siento
1. Sentimientos

**Nombre de la historia: Celos y Confesiones**

 **Parodia: Naruto©**

 **Géneros: romance /comedia**

 **Parejas: Obito y Rin**

 **Fecha: 09/03/2016**

 **Derechos: esta obre pertenece a su autor original Masashi Kishimoto © yo sólo la uso con fines de entretener**

Sin duda todos en Konoha sabían que Nohara Rin amaba y era amnigable con todo el mundo, aún cuando a los 12 años se convirtió en la carcelera del Sanbi, vio morir delante ce ella a su compañero de equipo, fue secuestrada por ninjas enemigos y torturada por ellos y casi la asesina su otro compañero de equipo Hatake Kakashi.

Si, a pesar de todo ella conservo su sonrisa y ahora con sus (disculpen pero si el autor pone mi edad lo matare yo misma – Rin-), b-bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que era extraño para todos en la villa era que ella no era capaz de soportar a Hyuga Hinata en especial cuando la veía cerca de él.

Todos en la aldea se extrañaban a de la actitud de la mujer ante la chiquilla Hyuga no es que ella la odiase o mucho menos, pero el corazón era…bueno era una vil perra y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía; aunque ese corazón se ponía frenético a verlo junto de ella, dedicarle esa dulce sonrisa, esa alegre risa que lo caracterizaba, esa lagrimas que él le dedicaba al verla herida y su inconmensurable ira cuando no podía ayudarla al saber que estaba en peligro.

Pero ella no sentía celos ni nada por el estilo no, ella no sentía celos de una chiquilla de dieciocho años de edad y mucho menos la causa fuera Uchiha Obito.

Desearía no sentir esto-

De que hablas Rin- le pregunto su amiga Kurenai, ellas estaban en el puesto de dangos de la villa pasando la tarde.

N-no, nada solo…-

De nuevo pensando en Obito – rin se congeló ante la mención- se que no han tenido una buena relación desde su reaparición… pero han pasado ya tres años y una guerra y aún no le perdonas- menciono con cierto reproche Kurenai

No es eso, es solo que…estoy ansiosa, no, la verdad es que aún estoy molesta durante dieciséis años creí que él había muerto y de repente aparece de nuevo diciendo que debía estar muerto para proteger la villa, en definitiva no lo puedo perdonar- dijo esto último gritando.

Lo entiendo, ya me lo has dicho antes pero ¿por qué sientes celos de Hinata cuando los ves juntos?

No los siento, por que debería estar celosa de esa chiquilla-

Porque ella fue la primera en aceptar a óbito cuando todos en la aldea desconfiaban de él y que durante la cuarta guerra Obito siempre la protegió incluso salvo a Hinata, Naruto y a Neji de morir atravesados por una estaca, tocándolos y llevando a Neji a su propio espacio dimensional para que no muriera y…-

No digas mas kurenai, yo lo sé, estuve ahí.-

Y desde ese entonces ellos dos han sido inseparables como hermanos-

¡Ha! Como si eso fuera posible no con las miradas que le da óbito y ella a él-

Eso se llama estar celosa y por eso y tu trato frio hacia Hinata, Obito te mira de manera molesta- dijo esto último soltando un suspiro.

N-no me lo recuerdes…Obito ya ni si quiera me invita a salir como antes-

Antes de su supuesta muerte o después de que lo rechazaste cuando él te trato de invitar a salir después de unos meses terminada la cuarta guerra ninja, cuando fue a invitarte y le reprochaste el tiempo que pasaba con ella y no con su antiguo equipo y lo dejaste solo-

¡Auch! eso fue un golpe bajo y Rin sintió como una enorme piedra le caía en la cabeza con la palabra idiota escrita en ella.

Sé que no puedo…-

Corta el rollo Rin, Hinata no es tu enemiga y mucho menos tu rival de amor, no digo esto porque fui su sensei, lo digo porque ella ama a alguien más y tú y **él** son los únicos en la aldea que no se han dado cuenta- elevo un poco la voz kurenai

¿él?, te refieres a Obito-

Paso de esto, tengo que cuidar a Mirai- dijo recordando que los últimos tres meses donde Rin siempre que veía a Obito y Hinata juntos la arrastraba al puesto de dangos y oírla quejarse de cómo óbito los tenia olvidados y como solo hacía misiones y volvía solo para ver a Hinata- y Rin no bajes la guardia, últimamente Obito se ha vuelto muy popular entre la población femenina, nos vemos-

Rin se quedo hecha piedra ante esa revelación tanto que su dango se cayó al suelo y ahora recordaba que varias mujeres rondaban la casa de Obito algunas de la misma generación de ella y otras más jóvenes.

Pagó los dangos de ella y Kurenai y salió corriendo a su apartamento. Se quedo recostada en su cama sin ganas de hacer nada con un aura deprimente sobre de ella. Recordaba como hace unos minutos había llegado directo para verse en el espejo con un huracán de emociones dentro de ella.

Se vio en el espejo y reviso su figura, tenía el pelo castaño y largo casi hasta la cintura cara ovalada y femenina, piel suave; las marcas de sus mejillas seguían siendo según le habían dicho muy tiernas y encantadoras, su estatura de 1.65 de la cual estaba orgullosa, su vestimenta bueno ese día acababa de regresar de misión así que su chaleco jounin, su falda (como cuando era niña), sus clientabrazos rosados no eran lo mejor si de revisar la belleza se trata. Bueno dejando eso de lado su figura era delgada con caderas anchas y sumamente estilizada, en definitiva no perdería contra unas simples aldeanas de la aldea y sus pechos… comenzó el aura deprimente, ella era plana nunca crecieron(aunque tuvo fe de que crecieran en su pubertad) pero seguía siendo bella…entonces recordó los tremendos melones de la chica Hyuga, ningún hombre en la aldea era capaz de resistirse ante esas bombas de guerra incuso su estúpido alumno Naruto se les quedaba viendo de vez en cuando causando que la chica se desmayara roja como un tomate y a su lado un Obito rojo de furia, fue el golpe de gracia que la tumbo esa tarde a estar en cama.

Ella aun en ese estado mantenía su firme postura a ella no le importaba Uchiha Obito y si este tenía un sequito de arpías (según ella) queriendo pasar una noche de buen sexo con él, sí, en definitiva ella no estaba celosa y nunca la harían cambiar de opinión.

Al día siguiente Kakashi la mandó citar es decir el sexto Hokage a su despacho, era más que decir que esa mañana no estaba de buen humor, jodido Kakashi citarla a las siete de la mañana, bueno al mal tiempo buena cara… si Dios existía un debía odiarla en la oficina junto a ella estaba Obito igual de amanecido que ella.

Bueno viendo que ustedes están enérgicos esta mañana les encomendare una misión de último momento- dijo feliz con sus ojos formando un arco

Si, si Bakashi de que se trata la misión- dijo un molesto Obito

De que se trata Hokage-sama y de que rango es-

Bueno se trata de una misión de rango C de escoltar unas provisiones hacia el país de la yerba-

No jodas Kakashi nos llamas tan temprano para una simple misión de rango C, que algún grupo genin se encargue, Rin y yo somos jounin, nuestra habilidad está muy por encima de esta misión- Rin asintió con la cabeza ante la declaración de Obito.

Bueno, la razón es simple todos los genin estan en misiones o ayudando en la preparación del festival Rinne y sobre los chunin también están ocupados en las mismas tareas y los únicos disponibles son ustedes dos, por si querías preguntar Obito-

Entiendo…y tú qué piensas Rin- dijo con un aire de derrota

Si es una orden del Hokage no tengo razón por la cual negarme- contesto con un cierto pesar, como si tuviera la impresión de que de una manera u otra Kakashi los haría hacer esa misión si o si.

Bien dado que la misión fue aceptada con gusto por ambos- Obito lo miro de mala manera y Rin sólo tenía una gotita en la cabeza-, la misión inicia mañana antes del amanecer, Rin tú serás la líder de la misión, espero resultados positivos.

Hai- contestaron ambos al unísono.

Al salir de la oficina Rin iba a hablar con Obito este ya no estaba había desaparecido en un parpadeo, soltó un suspiro en definitiva iba a ser una misión muy problemática.


	2. Misión

Durante el viaje al país de la yerba el ambiente era tenso entre los dos ninjas de la hoja Obito y Rin. Todo esto se remonta a día anterior de la misión.

Después de que Rin saliera de la oficina del Hokage y no pudiera hablar con Obito de regreso a su apartamento comenzó a pensar, y si usaba esa oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras con él, como el hecho de que estuviese pegado a la chica Hyuga como goma en el zapato y la celara de cualquier hombre que se le acercara (entre ellos Naruto, aunque según él sólo como amigos), ese era el trabajo de Hiashi su padre no de él.

En ese mismo pensamiento se pregunto si ¿sería verdad lo que dijo Kurenai y Obito sólo la ve como una hermanita o una amiga? Lo negó rápidamente esa clase de relación eso era imposible, si eso fuera posible ella no estaría celosa… ¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA CARAJO! Grito en su apartamento, en fin eso no era lo importante, lo importante es reconciliarse con Obito, pero ella seguía ignorando el hecho de que lo rechazo hace dos años ¿Por qué razón negaba ese tema, miedo, culpa, rencor? Ni ella misma lo sabía o tal vez…

La mañana llegó a la villa y Rin despertó y se alistó para la misión con actitud positiva sobre ese día, salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a las puertas de la aldea durante su trayecto se encontró con su discípulo Naruto y comenzaron a charlar, sí Naruto era su discípulo, ella lo entrenó desde pequeño para controlar el poder del Kyubi siendo ella también la Jinchūrikidel Sanbi pero eso termino cuando Madara lo extrajo de ella dejándola en estado de media muerte.

Pero eso no importa ahora.

Cuando legaron a las puertas de la villa, no estaba Obito vaya sorpresa. Durante media hora lo esperaron hasta que a la lejanía se veía la figura de Obito y Hinata platicando y riendo acarameladamente (según Rin) y Naruto un poco celoso.

-Hasta que te dignas en venir Obito, o estabas muy ocupado flirteando-

-No, sólo me tope a Hinata en el camino y nos entretuvimos charlando, eso es todo- se burlaba con cada palabra de ella.

\- ¡Oye! Cara bonita no le hables asi a Rin-sensei- dijo un casi adulto Naruto (para aclarar Naruto viste la ropa de The Last Naruto la película)

\- ¡Vaya! es el héroe de la villa, que honor tenerlo en mi presencia- dijo haciendo una reverencia- aunque… es una lástima que no tenga modales-

-Oye-

\- Y que sea un IDIOTA rubio, bueno nadie es perfecto verdad- Dijo Obito con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¡MALDITO!- Bramo Naruto.

\- N-Naruto-kun, Obito no es necesario pelear, yo solo lo acompañe para desearle buen viaje- dijo Hinata interponiéndose entre ambos (para aclarar Hinata viste la ropa de The Last Naruto la película)

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla, la hostilidad inmediata entre ellos era casi natural.

-Bueno, Obito nos marchamos el grupo de las provisiones nos esperan a las fronteras del país del fuego, no tenemos todo el día-

\- De acuerdo capitana Nanoha- dijo Obito en pose militar

-Sí, si-

\- Bueno, ¡ADIÓS HINATA-CHAN PROMETE QUE ME EXTRAÑARÁS! – Dijo Obito, sobando su mejilla contra la de una muy roja Hinata-

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA OBITO!- Gritaron al unísono Rin y Naruto

-S-si, c-cuídate- respondió Hinata

De la puerta se despidieron una muy furiosa Rin, un óbito derramando cascadas de lágrimas, una Hinata roja de vergüenza por el espectáculo y un celoso Naruto que veía a Obito con ira asesina (que él correspondía con alegría).

Y esa es la razón del ambiente tan pesado de la primera parte del viaje.

Ambos durante el viaje no se hablaron ni una sola vez y cuando llegaron a la frontera entregaron la misión al grupo de las provisiones. Sólo se dirigían la palabra para lo mínimo indispensable para cumplir la misión perfectamente.

-Rin, ya esta anocheciendo debemos descansar y preparar el campamento-

-Sí, parece que hemos recorrido un poco más de lo previsto, tomando en cuenta tu retraso de media hora-

-Hmp… avisare al grupo que acamparemos- con voz cortante

Rin lo vio alejarse y suspiro derrotada, toda el trayecto estuvieron comunicándose de ese modo, hostil, frio, cortante. ¿Qué paso con ellos? antes ellos se llevaban bien. Él antes estaba enamorado de ella y…vaya ironía… y ella de Kakashi. Que estupidez.

-R…Ri…Rin, el grupo ya está listo para acampar solo faltamos nosotros- dijo Obito sacando a rin de sus cavilaciones.

-S-si, vamos n-nosotros también- dijo con voz nerviosa

Durante el armado de sus tiendas de campaña no hablaron mucho sólo decidieron el orden de los turnos de guardia, revisar cuanto les faltaba de camino y analizar los posibles peligros que les aguardaban, etcétera.

La noche llego y al ver que el grupo de las provisiones ya estaba descansando apagaron las fogatas excepto una que era para el primer turno de guardia.

-Yo tomare el primer turno Rin, descansa, te despertare cuando te toque a ti-

-De acuerdo, despiértame si ocurre algo-

-Si-

Rin estaba por entrar cuando- Rin… buenas noches- Obito le dijo eso con dulzura en la voz, ella estaba congelada por el acto- S-si, buenas noches también Obito- esto último lo dijo sin mirarlo para que este no la viera totalmente sonrojada.

En la tienda Rin, no podía dormir por los latidos de su corazón, no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz, no, si lo sabía era por aquel tono que tenia óbito dulce con el cual se dirigía antes hacia ella.

Al amanecer, espera ¡¿AMANECER?! Rin se despertó agitada saliendo de su tienda como podía, y lo primero que vio fue a Obito bostezando y picando con una ramita las últimas brasas de la fogata.

-Obito se suponía que me despertarías- dijo rin al lado de óbito

-Ah, sí, lo olvide- dijo despreocupado

\- No rendirás lo mismo durante el día de hoy-

-Lo dudo-

-¿Porque que llevarme la contraria ahora?-

-Porque es divertido-

Rin tenía un tic en el ojo derecho por lo dicho por óbito, se frotó el puente de la nariz para calmarse.

-Bueno ve a despertar a los demás yo me encargare de recoger y armar las tiendas de acurdo –

Sí, Capitana Nanoha- dijo relajado- por cierto creo que debería alistarse, jijiji-

Rin volteo a verse y vio que estaba despeinada, cara adormilada y las ropas movidas como cuando uno recién se despierta, no hace falta decir que se avergonzó de sobre manera y más aún que óbito la haya visto así.

-¡KYAAA! OBITO IDIOTA- dijo metiéndose en su tienda

Al otro lado Obito despertaba a los del grupo de provisiones, aunque con ese grito dudaba de que alguien siguiera dormido, sonrió para sí mismo, había pasado un tiempo desde que veía a Rin comportándose como cuando eran Genins.

El recorrido no tardo demasiado en seguir la marcha hacia su destino, recorrieron grandes montañas, planicies de verdes cultivos de arroz y aldeas pequeñas de agricultores.

El segundo día en lo que respectaba a la misión, habían avanzado casi milagrosamente rápido, ya estaban más de la mitad del recorrido adelante, si bien el pais de la yerba estaba relativamente lejos de la villa, se hacían cuando mucho 4 días enteros de viaje, ese era un buen pronostico para la misión.

En lo personal Obito estaba feliz de realizar una misión con Rin, últimamente sus roces personales no eran exactamente buenos y siempre terminaban haciendo un espectáculo de una pareja conflictiva. **Pareja** eh…hace cuanto tiempo esa sola idea lo hacia sonrojarse ante la presencia de ella, bueno siendo honestos no hace más de una semana, tonto, verdad a pesar del rechazo de ella después de la guerra, él aun estaba enamorado de ella y ella… ¿Aún amaba a Kakashi?. Según sus amigos, si amigos, a pesar de él ser un paria en la aldea tenía amigos que estaban felices de que estuviera vivo.

Entre ellos estaban: Kakashi, Guy, Ebisu y el viejo Teuchi (más por deberle dinero que amistad pero lo trataba bien). En cuanto a Rin, cuando el volvió y se supo que aún estaba vivo. Bueno una bofetada fue lo que recibió de esta y unas lágrimas que contenían ira, rencor, dolor, felicidad, alegría, etc. Pero el sentimiento de traición que vio en su mirada cuando lo veía a él era lo que más le dolía de sus primeros meses en la villa de nuevo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio a Rin armando el campamento.

Rin, ya vamos a acampar aún es tempra…- no termino de habalr cuando vio el atardecer en el horizonte.

-Has estado en las nubes todo el día Obito, te llame varias veces pero no me respondías, así que sólo me puse a dar las ordenes para acampar a los demás y a armar el campamento-

Discúlpame Rin no era mi intención- dijo haciendo una reverencia

No te preocupes, no fuen tan difícil, aunque me pregunto ¿En quién estabas pensando?- lo dijo con un tono de molestia sabiendo que sería cierta peliazul.

-En ti Rin- dijo sin pelos en la lengua

-¿Eh?- ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder y en un movimiento de nerviosismo tiro la tienda cayendo encima de ella.

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?- pregunto un preocupado Obito

-S-si e-estoy bien, solo me c-caí- dijo tartamudeando-

\- ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Fue lo que dijiste- dijo rin murmurando- en fin no es nada yo hare la primera guardia, ya comprobé que eso no es lo tuyo y que Obito siempre será Obito- él la miro sin comprender- siempre haciendo que las personas lleguen tarde a una misión o a relevarlo de su turno- dijo con alegría y voz juguetona.

Óbito bajo la cabeza, no por vergüenza, sino porque no quería que ella viera sus sonrojo. Acordando ya eso, los del grupo ya preparados para la noche y Rin preparada para la guardia nocturna, se abría el telón para dejarse perder en sus pensamientos.


	3. Cielo Nocturno y Recuerdos

Rin observaba el cielo nocturno, vigilando cualquier tipo de señal de peligro, recordando las especificaciones de la misión. Según la información recolectada, mañana entrarían a una zona de peligro para los viajeros, era un sendero en el bosque próximo para entrar en el país de la yerba.

La zona del bosque es la guarida de unos bandidos sin nombre aparente, robaban y asesinaban a los viajeros incautos y grupos de genin que transitaban por ese lugar, no eran muy fuertes pero eran muchos entre 50 y 100 bandidos dirigidos por el líder de estos Bancho es su nombre al parecer.

Después de revisar la información, se relajó para estirase, alimentaba la leña para que no se apagara pero no demasiado para no delatar su ubicación.

Al pasar de las horas el aburrimiento se acrecentaba – _Joder que aburrimiento_ \- pensó. Una idea llego de manera fugaz, no, más bien un recuerdo de cuando Obito había regresado a la aldea y sus emociones al saber que continuaba vivo.

 _ **Flashback**_

Rin estaba ayudando en la reconstrucción de la villa después del ataque de Pain, ella al ser uno de los pocos médicos ninja que había en la aldea junto con Shizune y Sakura, no daban abasto ante la cantidad de heridos en la aldea. Ella continuaba su labor de medico cuando ella había oído hablar de que Naruto había vuelto a la aldea después de haber intentado persuadir al Riakage sobre la condena de Sasuke.

Ella no podía creer lo impetuoso que podía ser su alumno, porque aunque Kakashi fuese el sensei oficial del equipo 7, ella seguía siendo la sensei de Naruto en cuanto a control de chakra de Bijus se refiere…bueno, más bien cuando lo era, por que en el ataque de a la aldea a ella le fue extraído el Sanbi o como ella lo conocía Isobu y murió… y revivió, todo en el mismo día que fue salvado por Naruto.

Rin iba a recibir a su alumno a las puertas de la aldea, cuando lo vio Obito Uchiha…está vivo. Decir que se quedo sin palabras sería poco, ESTABA PETRIFICADA. Rápidamente los miembros de ANBU lo rodeaban y fue cuando lo vio la túnica negra con nubes rojas, el era un Akatsuki.

Esa noche se vio con Kakashi en un bar ella ocupaba y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Hola Kakashi— saludó Rin.

Hola — dijo sin muchos ánimos.

— Ya sabes lo de Obito—

Si — su respuesta fue clara y contundente.

Ya entrada la noche, los tragos de sake, el ambiente de consternación, los silencios incómodos; todo para lograr formular la pregunta que ninguno quería decir.

¿Cómo es esto posible?…él murió, nosotros lo vimos, por esa roca gigante y el derrumbe... —

No lo sé Rin, pero la Hokage lo ha puesto bajo su custodia, al parecer tiene información tanto de Akatsuki como de ese "Madara" según nos han llegado los informes de inteligencia—

¿Crees que habrá una nueva guerra?—

Puede ser—

Tenemos que hablar con Obito, Kakashi sólo él puede decirnos que paso ese dia y que está pasando ahora—

Lo sé Rin, pero…Obito era parte de Akatsuki, es un ninja renegado—

Pero—

Rin ten paciencia, hay que darnos un tiempo en esto y a él también— y con esto dicho Kakashi dio por cerrada la conversación.

Rin estaba molesta con su amigo y antiguo interés amoroso, pero después de muchas botellas de sake, acepto que Kakashi la llevara a su apartamento, sólo al llegar y dejarla en su cama Kakashi se fue de allí dejando a Rin sola para pensar.

Después de que se comunicó tanto a los civiles como a ninjas en servicio la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, las cosas como hablar con Obito se complicaban enormemente, él era una pieza importante de información para la guerra contra Madara.

Excepto una vez. Una tarde cuando él salió de la sala de inteligencia, o más bien se había escapado de los constantes cuidados de los ANBU. Ella solo lo vio por casualidad cuando llevaba unos pergaminos al departamento de medicina y pasar por inteligencia era un atajo factible, con sólo esa oportunidad ella no se lo pensó dos veces, lo persiguió.

—Obito— gritó Rin

—Rin— al escucharla se detuvo en seco

Los dos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro sin pronunciar una sola palabra, pero el silencio no duro mucho.

—Veo que estas bien Rin, me alegra—dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

—G-gracias— dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

—Pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí, te quiero preguntar ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?—

—Bueno, si te dijera que fue un milagro me creerías, jajaja—

Rin le dedico una mirada tan fría que un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Obito, este tosió para destensar el ambiente.

—La verdad es que, después del derrumbe un hombre me encontró y curó mis heridas, intento utilizarme como un arma y por obras del destino la cadena que tenía sobre mi se rompió, me convertí en un hombre muerto para proteger la villa sólo eso voy a decirte Rin— en esto último lo dijo como una orden.

—Estas de joda no—diciendo esto en susurro y apretando sus puños

— ¡Como que solo eso me dirás! Durante más de diez años te creí muerto y ni siquiera me contaras lo que sucedió, lo que sucede ahora, yo siempre…yo…yo q-quería verte de nuevo, pero las circunstancias.— ya el llanto que comenzó como un sollozo estaba desbordado.

—Lo siento Rin, adiós—

Rin se quedo allí parada con el rostro sumergido en un llanto de emociones contenidas por dieciséis más las recientes, está más que decir que su humor no era el mejor ese día y los siguientes, bueno, no le dirigió la palabra a Obito hasta el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y la batalla contra el Juubi. La chica era rencorosa.

Pero lo que la obligo a dirigirle la a Obito, fue ver a un clon de este mismo con cabello verde, piel blanca…literalmente blanca y un Rinnegan. Sí ella tenía que saber que cojones pasaba…o casi lo olvidaba al lado de este estaba el verdadero Madara Uchiha, pero eso ya es harina de otro costal.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Demonios la noche la estaba volviendo una sentimental, pero por algún motivo ese cielo estrellado no la hacía sentirse patética, pero ese pequeño recuerdo le hizo plantearse una pregunta esa noche, una pregunta a la cual no quería llegar o más bien de la cual ella temía la respuesta.

 _¿Por qué le dolía ver a Obito con otra mujer que no sea ella?_

El amanecer llegó y con ello el tramo final de la misión, todos estaba listos para el viaje, bueno, todos menos Obito. Rin no lo podía creer, sin duda él no cambiaria jamás, ella fue a sacarlo de su tienda de dormir y regañarlo por hacerlos retrasar estando no menos de 10 metros de ellos— ¡Kyaa! —fue el grito que se escuchó en el bosque.

— ¡Que pasa! Nos atacan— dijo Obito saliendo de su tienda

— ¡No saldas digo no salgas, pervertido, mañoso, indecente!—grito ella tapándose el rostro rojo de vergüenza y señalándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Rin pero que dic...DISCÚLPAME— fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y rin lo había visto TODO.

Esta escena le resulto muy divertida a la caravana, aunque para ellos fue demasiado bochornoso. El viaje siguió sin muchos percances aunque con un silencio incomodo entre los dos ninjas. Cada que se veían se sonrojaban y hablaban tartamudeaban volviendo al silencio.

—Disculpe señor, ya mero llegamos— la más joven de la caravana de no más de 15 años.

— S-sí, solo nos falta cruzar una zona y llegaremos— contesto Obito con una sonrisa— y por cierto no soy un señor— ahora con una sonrisa algo forzada

—Si señor—

— Ahh, lo que sea—suspiro con pesar, por la rabadilla del ojo vio a rin soltar una pequeña risita.

—Señor, ¿Por qué estaba desnudo en la mañana?— pregunto con cierta malicia la joven.

—EHHH! B-bueno…ejem, la verdad es que anoche estaba haciendo calor en la tienda de campaña y bueno…yo me quite la ropa para poder dormir— respondió incomodo

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Es todo un caso ¡jajaja! No debería asustar así a su novia—

— ¿Quién?— dijo dubitativo

— Su novia la ninja, la que nos acompaña— dijo esta vez sin malicia y viendo como los dos ninjas se sonrojaban y empezaban a balbucear intentando negarlo

— ¿Eh? ¿No son novios? Pero se pelean como una pareja de enamorados—

—NO LO SOMOS DE ACUERDO— gritó Obito intentando dejar de lado el tema

La negó con demasiada efusividad para el gusto de Rin, demasiada, tanto que cuando un cuchillo iba volando directo a su rostro apenas lo pudo evitar. —Maldición ya habían llegado a la zona de los bandidos— mascullo para sí misma.

Los tenían rodeados, eran entre 50 y 75 hombres armados con: espadas, cuchillos, lanzas y mazas. La mayoría no suponían una amenaza solo un puñado de ellos les darían problemas.

Gracias por las provisiones el jefe se los agradecerá— dijo uno de los bandidos con burla

— Sí, también gracias por la mano de obra gratis— dijo otro

—Ahora denos todo lo que tienen, lo ordeno yo Bancho gran oso de la yerba, háganlo y vivirán como mis subordinados y las mujeres como mis esposas— narcisista fueron lo que pensaron todos en la caravana incluidos los ninjas, pero no podían negar que el apodo le quedaba de unos 2 metros de altura, musculosos, de melena grande y ostentosa de verdad parecía un oso.

— Terminemos con esto—dijo Rin—ustedes me dan nauseas ¡HA!—grito dejando a casi todos los bandidos dentro de un Genjutsu.

—Ok rin— hablo Obito sacando un par de kunais de su bolsa uno en cada mano y poniéndose en posición de combate

— ¡Malditos! Se atreven a menospreciar mi bondad…MÁTENLOS, MÁTENLOS A TODOS— dijo Bancho con voz autoritaria y temblándole los brazos

—S-sí— dijo un bandido y los bandidos que resistieron el genjutsu sólo 7 de ellos y Bancho estando detrás de ellos

— ¡Hmp!— se lanzo Obito al ataque enfrentándose con cuatro de ellos al mismo tiempo

Los otros se dirigían a Rin que estaba en la retaguardia protegiendo a la caravana de los demás bandidos, un kunai clavado en la cabeza de uno de los bandidos termino con su vida, los otros dos intentaban esquivar los shuriken que ella lanzaba para mantenerlos a distancia y así proteger a los demás.

— ¡Perra, muere!—lanzándole su lanza que rozo a Rin en la mejilla, pero muriendo en el acto con un shuriken en la garganta

—Maldi…— fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el último bandido asesinado por Obito desde 10 metros clavándole un kunai en la espalda.

—Te has oxidado Rin—se burlo Obito de ella dado que el ya había terminado con los suyos y brindándole una sonrisa a ella

— ¡Cállate!— fue la respuesta de Rin también sonriendo, ambos como cuando eran niños y esa sonrisa solo pertenecía a ella.

— ¡HUAAAAG!— un portentoso rugido de Bancho saliendo de los arbustos laterales a la caravana, blandiendo su enorme espada contra la jovencita con la que hablaba Obito. -¡Maldición se relajaron!- Fue el pensamiento de ambos. — ¡Kyaaaa!— era el grito de la joven.

No llegaría a tiempo maldecía Rin, por su descuido moriría una joven inocente, ella era la capitana maldición. Pero sólo en una fracción de segundo Obito había empujado a la joven a un lado y recibiendo el corte él. En la mente Rin volvió el recuerdo de cuando Obito moría debajo de una piedra gigante y ella no podía salvarlo, su corazón se detuvo un momento…pero vio como la espada lo atravesaba sin dañarlo y decapitando a Bancho en el acto.

— ¿Estás bien?— fue la pregunta que Obito hizo a la joven y tendiéndole la mano para levantarse

—S-sí, gracias— respondió tomando su mano y levantándose

— Será mejor que amarremos a estos malditos a los arboles y desarmándolos por supuesto, verdad Rin ¿Rin?— pregunto óbito al verla sin expresión alguna en su rostro

—S-sí, es lo mejor— respondió con un deje de molestia en su voz y volteando su rostro hacia un lado

Óbito se quedo pasmado por el tono de Rin, pero procedió a desarmar a los bandidos y amarrarlos a los arboles cercanos, por la mañana ellos despertarían bastante sorprendidos. Con sólo imaginar sus rostros el no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Después de eso y revisando que nadie estuviese herido la caravana continuo con su camino, donde el final de esta también sería el final para la relación de nuestros ninjas.


End file.
